Even Angels Fall
by Gravity-Did-It
Summary: Songfic/Takes Place during City of Ashes. Jace is feeling alone and goes to a bar where he meets his "sister" who relays him some advice and information. Rated T for incestual themes


**I think a little background is in order for this fanfic of mine. Let me start with the song, almost a year ago my brother was in a car crash, thankfully he survived, but while I was traveling to the crash site this song played. I don't why but it became one of my favorite songs. As I listened to the words it outlined the relationship between Clary and Jace perfectly in City of Ashes. So though I call it a songfic I'm not really sure if it is so if you know would you please tell me.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Even Angels Fall_

It was just his night, Jace Wayland, (or was it Morgenstern now?) everyone was out together but he was left alone like the orphan he used to be. The Lightwoods were having a 'family' dinner, and he wasn't a part of their family so he left before they would notice his absence. And Clary was out with that dork Simon so he found himself alone, drinking at a mundane bar. He had only come to Goldie's Bar because it was the only one that didn't card him.

A while back he had met Goldie, she was tall and blonde, she was past middle aged but she still commanded the youth and beauty that was hers, and he let her know it. Taken with his charm Goldie let him in without even the slightest nod to his age. Goldie had told him that she recognized a lot of troubles in him and that sometimes people just need a place to be, to think and she offered it to him. Though he hated being so mundane, Goldie's offered live music, sometimes it sucked other times…no, it pretty much sucked. But there's nothing wrong with a comedy act.

The door to the bar opened letting in the night's air, the smells of car exhaust and night life rolled in with a new patron dressed in a maroon dress and fishnet stockings. She was tall, and had candy apple red hair and had a somewhat amused expression on her face as she looked at the people. Her eyes landed on Jace, a smirk was quickly placed on her face. She walked over to the bar and ordered a martini, and sat next to Jace.

"Well hello." She smiled. Up close Jace could see that she was a fey.

"What are you doing here?" Jace smiled. He was being friendly but he was on edge just waiting, for a reason to take her down, he could use a fight.

"Relax shadow hunter." She looked through Jace's façade and saw what he was hoping for. "I have a gig." Jace's eyes widened, how could she be so blatant, the music of a fey could trap mundanes so easily into their deaths.

"You better not hurt these people." Jace growled. He had grown a soft spot for Goldie and her crowd.

"Look shadow hunter, Jace, Goldie, herself hired me. And I know that this is a haven of yours but if Goldie sees you beating up her entertainment, won't you get kicked out?" Jace could only stare in anger, she spoke the truth. "But don't worry, I have no intention whatsoever of hurting these people." She smiled mischievously. Jace could hear no double meanings or deceptions in her words.

"Well if it isn't my new favorite singer Charlotte La' Fey." Goldie appeared out of the crowd coming between the two, speaking in her southern accent (it was fake but it drew in a crowd). She opened her arms and gave Charlotte an invitation for a hug, which she accepted. "Now I'm sorry I have to cut our chit-chat short but I need you up on that stage now." Charlotte giggled and Goldie led her to the stage. "Now everyone I would like your attention to welcome Miss Charlotte La' Fey to the stage." There were a few half-hearted claps but Charlotte smiled as though she had received applause from fifty-thousand people. Goldie returned to the bar and sat next to Jace. "Listen real good to her Jace, there is something magical." Goldie had no idea.

"Now before I begin, I would just like you all to listen to the words and try the find the message I'm trying to convey." She gave a brief but obvious glance to Jace.

_You've found hope_

_You've found faith,_

_Found how fast she could take it away._

_Found true love,_

_Lost your heart._

_Now you don't know who you are._

Even among the Fey Charlotte would have been among the most talented. Jace thought back to when he first saw Clary; he had been surprised that she was able to see him, Alec, and Isabelle, but he was instantly smitten as well. He remembered their first kiss on the eve of Clary's birthday. It was wonderful. Then he remembered how almost instantly everything came crashing down as they realized that they were not only brother and sister but also the children of Valentine.

_She made it easy,_

_Made it free,_

_Made you hurt til you couldn't see._

_Sometimes it stops,_

_Sometimes it flows,_

_But baby that is how love goes._

Clary had made t so easy for him to be happy, all he needed was her… but now all that was left was pain, and sinful thoughts.

_You will fly and you will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall._

He fell in to sin loving someone who was also of his same flesh. No one was perfect but how could he have perverted the love of family so much.

_It's a secret no one tells;_

_One day it's heaven, one day it's hell._

_It's no fairy tale;_

_Take it from me,_

_That's the way it's supposed to be._

Hell that's what he felt now. He didn't even have the joy of Fairy tales growing up he always had battle and pain in his life, he had finally found happiness but now...

_You will fly and you will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall._

But could it really be his fault? No one was perfect, after all even angels fall.

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why_

_Behold the thrill of it all..._

_You're on the ride_

_You might as well_

_Open your eyes_

Go back and enjoy what he had left, if he could not love Clary like he wanted to, he could still love her the right way, that would make him happy, but it would also cause him the worst pain.

_You will fly and you will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall._

_Even angels fall_

_Even angels fall_

As Charlotte finished singing the bar erupted with applause. But Jace sat there contemplating.

"Goldie, we got a situation in the back we need your help." One of Goldie's employees vied for her attention.

"Oh deer, Jace can you please entertain Charlotte until I can get back to pay her." Goldie left without an answer. Charlotte took a seat next to Jace.

"So how did you like my performance?" She said coyly.

"What message?" Jace whispered. He needed to know what message she was talking about. She smiled like a cat that just caught her prize.

"No one is perfect Jace. People lie, a lot and everyone deceives. Sometimes these deceptions affect the innocent and they have to pay for things they did not commit."

"What does that have to do with the song?" Jace yelled frustrated. The Bar froze to stare at the two, after moments of silence the customers quietly returned to their own business.

"You know exactly what the message of the song was brother." Charlotte's smirk reclaimed it place on her face.

"Wait how could you call me brother?" Fey could only speak the truth.

"Jace, do you believe in God?" Charlotte danced around Jace's question. Hers remained unanswered so she continued. "See we are all children of God and so if we are all his children than doesn't that make us siblings." Her smile became warmer as though she were talking to a younger brother. "Jace Her-, Jace I consider you my brother. Remember this we are all siblings though most of us are not related." She looked at the clock mounted on the wall. "Now little brother, tell Goldie that I will be back later for my pay. Also be careful the next time you visit the Seelie Queen." With that she left, leaving Jace with much to think about.

Remember

_Even Angels Fall_

**Honestly though I have no idea why no one thought of this before. This song is like a perfect match for City of Ashes. This was my first Songfic, I hope it turned out alright. Please leave me some info. if there is something I could do to improve it.**


End file.
